First Word
by Kannaby
Summary: Sasuke divisó a la pelirrosa, suspiró y decidió aclarar sus dudas /— Sakura, ¿a qué edad empiezan a hablar los bebés? /— Diría que a los dos años más o menos/— Papá —mencionó Sasuke /— Dale tiempo —dijo Sakura /— Teme —habló alguien y el silencio invadió el lugar/— ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha dicho? .::Uchiha Family*


**N/A:** Hi! vengo con un pequeño drabble sobre la familia Uchiha :D algo que surgió de repente y que me encantó escribir. Espero les guste.

 **Naruto no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba a su hija, la pequeña Sarada de un año, dormir profundamente en su cuna. Sakura preparaba el almuerzo en la cocina y al Uchiha le tocaba vigilar a la nena. Estar con ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, disfrutaba el verla hasta cuando simplemente estaba dormida, realmente estaba feliz por la familia que tenía.

Minutos después Sakura lo llamó a comer y se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Sasuke no había probado bocado, no porque no le gustara lo que su esposa le había cocinado, sino porque su mente estaba en otro lado. Sakura se percató de aquello.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿sucede algo?

Sasuke divisó a la pelirrosa, suspiró y decidió aclarar sus dudas.

— Sakura, ¿a qué edad empiezan a hablar los bebés?

La de ojos verdes se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero sonrió al instante adoptando una pose pensativa.

— Bueno, eso es algo que varía según el caso. Sin embargo, diría que a los dos años más o menos —lo miró divertida— ¿Ya quieres que diga _papá_?

Sasuke se limitó a terminar sus alimentos sin molestarse en responder, aún así, para la pelirrosa que sonreía a su lado, eso ya era una respuesta.

.

.

.

Siete meses después, Sarada jugaba en la sala de la residencia Uchiha y Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo junto a ella. La señora Uchiha miró la hora; ya casi era tiempo del baño de su pequeña. Dejó a Sasuke a cargo y fue a preparar lo necesario. Pasaron cinco minutos. Sasuke se posicionó a la altura de la niña.

— Papá —mencionó.

Sarada apenas le prestó atención.

— Papá —dijo un poco más fuerte.

Mismo resultado.

Tomó a Sarada en brazos y la acercó.

— Papá.

Sin embargo, la chiquilla respondió jaloneando su pelo.

Sasuke deshizo la acción de su hija y lo volvió a repetir, nada.

— Aaaaah —balbuceó Sarada.

La pequeña parecía señalar un oso de felpa fuera de su alcance. Sasuke lo tomó.

— Si dices papá te doy tu juguete.

— Dos años, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura apareció en escena para llevarse a su hija. Sasuke suspiró.

.

.

.

Cinco meses después, Sarada tenía dos años recién cumplidos y Sasuke volvía a su lucha para que dijera la palabra que tanto esperaba, papá.

— Papá.

Sarada solo observaba a su padre repetir y repetir lo mismo cada dos segundos. El Uchiha suspiró, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el casi inexistente lenguaje de su hija.

— ¿Segura que son dos años?

Sakura sonrió.

— Acaba de cumplirlos, dale tiempo.

Las palabras de Sakura no lo tranquilizaron. El timbre sonó y la pelirrosa fue a abrir.

— Papá.

Sasuke seguiría con eso hasta que por fin lo dijera y es que, no era solo el hecho de decir sus primeras palabras, había llegado a tanto que él quería que _papá_ fuera exactamente la primera.

— Papá.

— Hey, teme, ¿qué tal si...?

El moreno vio a Naruto entrar de golpe y antes de que terminara lo interrumpió.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo, Naruto.

— Pero teme...

— Te dije que...

— Teme.

.

.

.

Y el silencio invadió la habitación. Naruto miraba a Sasuke, el cuál parecía estar en shock. Sakura ya sabía lo que venía.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha dicho? —preguntó Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

La de ojos verdes suspiró, miró a Naruto y le indicó que corriera.

El rubio no entendía nada, repasó todo lo que había pasado durante el día: desayunó ramen, entrenó un rato, fue a buscar a Sasuke para que entrenara con él, escuchó a su hija decir _teme_ y ahora estaba bajo amenaza... ¿Qué había hecho mal?

— Teme.

La dulce voz de Sarada se hizo presente una vez más.

Sasuke tronó sus dedos; en definitiva, Naruto era hombre muerto.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Reviews?


End file.
